A network device, such as a router, capable of handling a large volume of traffic typically includes a single chassis or rack of plug-in network cards, including network device controllers, line cards, fabric cards, and power equipment to power the cards. For large scale network applications, the line cards and the fabric cards each require substantial power. Often, there is a desire to distribute functionality of the network device across different locations, which is not possible when the network device is implemented in the single rack. Also, if the network cards are distributed across the different locations, power must be provided to the cards at each location. Facility power at any given location may be unavailable or insufficient. Using power-over-Ethernet (PoE), power sourcing equipment (PSE) may deliver power from one location to remote equipment, e.g., to line cards at a remote location; however, limitations associated with conventional PSE and PoE may prevent the delivery of sufficient power to the remote equipment.